wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гневион
Гневион, известный также как Черный Принц, является единственным из рода черных драконов, которые не подверглись проклятию древних Богов. В дополнении Cataclysm он помогает игрокам-разбойникам в создании легендарных клинков "Клыки отца". Описание Гневион - один из немногих уцелевших в Азероте черных драконов. Он отличается весьма своеобразным представлением о будущем Азерота. Гневион вылупился из яйца, очищенного стараниями красного дракона Реастразы, ученого гнома и могучих героев. Это единственный черный дракон в Азероте, которого не осквернило влияние древних богов. Их непреодолимое проклятие превратило Нелтариона Хранителя Земли, отца Гневиона, в безумного Смертокрыла, прозванного Разрушителем за причиненные им неисчислимые бедствия. Под покровом тени Гневион разослал убийц уничтожить многих своих братьев, черных драконов, оскверненных проклятием. После гибели Смертокрыла он занялся исследованием Пандарии и наблюдением за изменчивыми отношениями Альянса и Орды. Его истинные цели остаются для всех загадкой, но Гневион предстал перед представителями обеих фракций, якобы намереваясь помочь в борьбе с новой угрозой, которая, если верить его словам, может оказаться не по зубам всем героям Азерота, вместе взятым. В Mists of Pandaria В дополнении Mists of Pandaria Гневион встречается всем игрокам на протяжении всей игры на 90 уровне и помогает им создавать необычные предметы. Найти Гневиона игроки могут в таверне "В туманах" в локации Сокрытая лестница. Wrathion foreshadows a terrible threat to Azeroth is coming—a threat that a divided Azeroth cannot hope to stand against.Quest:A Legend in the Making Thus he believes the only way to prepare Azeroth for the coming threat is to have one faction win and dominate the other. He advises adventurers to bring a swift end to the Alliance-Horde War and gives his unwavering support to which ever faction the adventurer belongs to. Thus he will assist not just the Rogues during the Legendary storyline, but everyone else residing in or outside the conflict. So, Wrathion will give all of the adventurers quests to test their valor such as entering the Terrace of Endless Spring to defeat the Sha of Fear. After that, the adventurers will be rewarded greatly for their accomplishments by having Wrathion imbue their Sha touched weapons with his power. Wrathion then asks adventurers to let him know when their faction's naval fleet arrives during Patch 5.1. Landfall If you have Quest:Incoming..., signal your factions fleet in order to continue the story line. Wrathion wants to test the player's commitment to the Alliance-Horde War and uses his blood to see through the player's eyes, thus monitoring his or her progress. He tasks the player to kill Alliance/Horde soldiers at the shores in order to gain revered with him and prove to him that their faction deserves to win the war. Then, he will bring up King Varian Wrynn/Warchief Garrosh Hellscream to talk about their pasts and how they fare as leaders. Afterward, you'll have to gather 3000 Valor Points. Once you have earned 3000 Valor Points, Wrathion requests that you kill your opposing faction's Commander in Krasarang Wilds. In addition to slaughtering the enemy Commander, Wrathion requires you to achieve a victory in both Silvershard Mines and Temple of Kotmogu. After you have completed these tasks, he'll bring up your faction leader again and discusses their merits as leaders of their factions and what he's learned about each respective faction. He tells the player to continue to hone his or her skills in Pandaria and then arms them with the Eye of the Black Prince to increase the player's prowess. At last, he brings up a new threat: The Thunder King. Talk to him when you are ready in Patch 5.2. Rise of the Thunder King If you have Quest:The Thunder King, get Quest:Meet Me Upstairs from Tong the Fixer who informs the player that Wrathion is upstairs. You see Sunwalker Dezco on the ground kneeled, Alliance guards, and Anduin Wrynn recovering from his wounds and playing Jihui, a pandaren board game, with Wrathion. Both Anduin and Wrathion have been discussing current events and as they play, they discuss Lei Shen the Thunder King, and his leadership style; to which they disagree with each other if whether his tyrannical and brutal reign should be applauded or not. Anduin disapproves of Wrathion's hard cutthroat outlook and Wrathion likewise think Anduin too soft. At this point, Wrathion recruits the player to act as his champion and to show his might by terrorizing any mogu, Zandalari, or saurok that you find. The player can get to exalted by being his champion during your faction's assault on the Isle of Thunder. Wrathion must know the origin and source of Mogu power, and Azeroth's mightiest heroes will aid the Black Prince in finding out what it is. The search for information will take players into the depths of the Thunder King's Palace, and pit them against trials of perseverance and skill. Along the way, they'll unlock the secrets to a new legendary metagem, Crown of the Heavens. Once on the Isle of Thunder, you collect for him 20 Secrets of the Empire and 40 Trillium Bars. Then you must progress to the Thunder Forges to continue for his next task. Call him shortly after you get the forge up and running again. Wrathion then asks you to engage the Foot of Lei Shen and use the Lightning Lance on Storm Lord Nalak, which is a world boss, so you must get a group together to take him down. Afterwards, return to Mason's Folly where you got your Sha-Touched gem and Wrathion presents you with the Crown of Heaven. Anduin distrusts Wrathion and warns the player to think twice before putting that thing on your head. You return to the Throne of Thunder to collect 12 Titan Runestone and at last, kill Lei Shen himself for the Heart of the Thunder King. Escalation Lei Shen is dead and his artifacts are in the hands of the Horde and Alliance. However, Wrathion isn't ready, he needs time to think. For the moment, he tries to give the same power to the adventurer. However, the body is not capable of holding a power equivalent to its own. With the heroes, Wrathion wants to obtain the blessings of the four celestials. At Niuzao Temple, Niuzao tests the adventurer's bravery; at the Temple of the Red Crane, Chi-Ji tests their hope; at the Temple of the White Tiger, Xuen tests their strength; and at the Temple of the Jade Serpent, Yu'lon tests their wisdom. With the blessing of the celestials, Wrathion gives a mantle to the champion to cast his own power. Siege of Orgrimmar Wrathion is eager to explore the secrets of the Timeless Isle, and with good reason: the island holds the secret of imbuing celestial cloaks with his own formidable draconic power. Bearers of this new legendary-quality cloak are able to do battle with the deadly Ordos atop the Timeless Isle, but that isn't Wrathion's ultimate goal. Instead, the black prince hopes to send his empowered cloak-bearers into the bowels of Orgrimmar to overthrow the Warchief himself. Wrathion also participate in the Celestial Tournament with his companions - Alex, Dah'da and Cindy. After the Celestials are defeated, he, Cho and the adventurer return to the Seat of Knowledge where they narrate a legend of the adventurer. Cho was not sure where Wrathion's part of the story was heading. After the legends was done, Wrathion sent the adventurer to the Siege of Orgrimmar to fulfill his hopes. When the adventurer arrives back in the Tavern, Wrathion is pacing around the room; awaiting information about what happened in Orgrimmar. The adventurer told him about what happened in Orgrimmar and he was not happy with the outcome: calling Varian Wrynn a fool for allowing the Horde to continue existing. Tong the Fixer was infuriated with his constant speaking and his lack of understanding of the lessons of Pandaria. Tong said that the Alliance and the Horde are strong because of one another both in strength and weakness. Wrathion thinks he's just a fool waiter, and starts walking out the Tavern and proclaimed for the battle to come, he will leave nothing to chance. Задания Поместье Черного Ворона * * * * * * * * Цитаты * * * * * * * * Видео thumb|left|300 px Внешние ссылки Категория:Статьи нуждающиеся в переводе